


Fond and Forgetful

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alive Yuuki, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Plus flower shop AU, Yuuki is a shit, but a caring one, but if people like it, i might continue it, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 12:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20657033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Uenoyama takes a part-time job with a great view of the adorable barista who works across the street.Little does he know the barista's best friend is his coworker who is determined to see the mutual pining come to an end.





	Fond and Forgetful

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a prompt on Tumblr and decided to post it to Ao3 because there aren't many fics in this fandom. I love Given and have definitely thought about writing other fics, but we'll see. 
> 
> In the meantime, I hope anyone that takes a chance on this little AU gets a smile out of it :) 
> 
> I don't know anyone also watching Given, so if you want to chat, please consider finding me on Tumblr or Twitter!   
[NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
[n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

Taking a job at the flower shop was Uenoyama’s least desired part-time job but it was the only one that had been offered in the first week of his applications. He knew absolutely nothing about flowers and even less about how to deal with frantic significant others who had forgotten important anniversaries and overzealous brides with grandiose ideas. On most days he was out of his element, praying that one of the other employees would wrangle the most difficult of customers.

There was a peace to working at the flower shop though, one he hadn’t expected but welcomed all the same. That was until he met the other part-time employee who had been missing in action for all of his first three weeks of working hours.

Yuuki had a knowing smirk and an attitude about him that screamed confident tipping towards arrogant. Uenoyama was weirdly off-put by the generally jovial nature of his counterpart but he was glad to have another person in the shop who could intervene in situations Uenoyama preferred not to handle.

That was until the day Yuuki caught him staring dreamily out of the front window of the shop, eyes focused across the street on the barista with the soft smile and bashfully blushed cheeks.

“See something you like?” Yuuki asked, leaning on the decorative cart that Uenoyama had been pretending to tidy. “Or someone, I should say.”

His smirk was a little too aware for Uenoyama’s liking, who practically tripped over his own two feet to get away. “No… I wasn’t… I wasn’t looking at anything.” Blushing furiously, Uenoyama snatched his watering can and fled for the back counter.

Peering out of the window, Yuuki watched as his best friend (and ex) handed over a paper cup to a smiling customer. Now that they had split ways (amicably thank God), Yuuki thought that it might be a good idea to encourage his skittish workmate to pursue whatever interest he seemed to have in the friendly barista across the street.

Humming knowingly, Yuuki let ideas spin in his mind as he watched Uenoyama sneak another look at the unknowing Mafuyu.

* * *

“I need you to take flowers over to Let’s Bean.” Leaning on the counter, Yuuki almost found himself enjoying the panic flooding over Uenoyama’s face. The nicer part of him wanted to tell Uenoyama that Mafuyu had been doing his fair share of pining from his own business’s glass window, but there was little fun to be had in the reveal of such information. Instead, Yuuki decided to enact his own plan, in hopes of being able to at least take some credit for seeing Mafuyu happy again.

Nodding his head to the stems wrapped in brown paper, Yuuki pushed them toward Uenoyama. “Take these across the street. Delivery for Mafuyu. Card’s inside.”

Mind tumbling over a million thoughts at once, Uenoyama only found it in himself to nod. Maybe Mafuyu wasn’t the cute guy he had been having an emotional crisis over for the past few weeks and taking the flowers would give him a chance to learn the other guy’s name. Or maybe he _was_ Mafuyu, and he was also the boyfriend of his most smirky coworker. Uenoyama hoped it was the former but knew his luck meant it was probably the latter.

Balling his hands into fists, he told himself to just get it over with and marched out of the store.

Glancing down at the counter, Yuuki cracked up laughing when he realized that the flowers remained resting in their original place.

* * *

Swinging open the door to the coffee shop, Uenoyama noticed two things immediately.

First, the place smelled incredible and it instantly made him both hungry and thirsty for the kind of beverage he normally didn’t drink. It was all modern seating and elegant lighting with every barista dressed in the same well-pressed uniform.

Second, if the boy with the sweet smile and pink cheeks had been alluring from across the street, it was absolutely nothing compared to how devastating he looked highlighted in the shop’s mood lighting.

Feeling uselessly stupid with his tongue-tied in nervous knots. Uenoyama marched forward and declared, “Flower delivery for Mafuyu!”

A man with long haired tied into an attractively messy bun nudged Uenoyama’s crush before leaning onto his own hand. “Flowers?” he inquired, eyes darting down to look at Uenoyama’s hands.

“Yes, flowers.” Uenoyama lifted his arm confused by his empty hand and immediately switched it for the other one. Which was mysteriously also empty. “Uhhh…” he said, dumbly looking at his open palms as if the flowers would magically appear and rid him of the burden of his own embarrassment. “I forgot them.”

“You forgot flowers?”

The sweet sound of the most amazing voice Uenoyama ever heard broke through his stupor. Mouth hanging uselessly open, Uenoyama nodded.

“You forgot flowers…” the boy said again, his smile still kind even though his words carried a hint of teasing, “for a flower delivery?”

“Yes,” Uenoyama replied, dropping his hands. “I… I’ll be right back!” Sprinting from the store, Uenoyama prayed that a car would hit him and end his slow death caused by shame.

Inside of the coffee shop, Haruki threw his arm over Mafuyu’s shoulders and cackled at Mafuyu’s goofily loving smile. “Looks like you have a crush on a disaster human.” Clicking his tongue, Haruki moved away from Mafuyu’s side. “He’s cute though. Put him out of his misery and just give him your number when he gets back.”

At his place behind the counter, Mafuyu watched as Yuuki handed his mystery crush a bouquet of flowers with laughter crinkling his eyes. His best friend gave him a small wave as the other boy dashed back out of the door. Returning the gesture, Mafuyu smiled at the boy jogging across the street and smiled shyly when Haruki whispered “just do it” behind his head.

Grabbing the order pad, Mafuyu jotted down his name and number, ready to take a chance on the silly boy with the dark kind eyes.


End file.
